


Falling in love with the enemy

by Rosaline_Gold



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26093146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosaline_Gold/pseuds/Rosaline_Gold
Summary: What happens when Sora's only daughter started to meet someone within her dreams ? , but the only problem is the person she is meeting is her Father's worse enemy. Now will Sora's daughter help the person she has started to meet with get out of the Realm of Darkness or will she walk away from him and maybe the happiness she could have after the death of her father 3 years earlier?





	1. Chapter 1

Piper sighs to herself as she sat on the beaches of Destiny island before falling backwards and looking up towards the sky thinking about how much she wanted something interesting to happen in her now boring life . It had been about eighteen years since her father sora had brought peace and suppressed the darkness from all the world's he had visited in his life before settling down with his sweetheart kairi on Destiny island .After laying on the beach for sometime Piper slowly got up from where she had been laying before walking back towards her vacation house she had on the island. 

After walking into her vacation house Piper walked towards the kitchen to make herself something to eat for dinner. After a while of throwing some stuff together in to pan, Piper walked to her living room sat on the couch quietly slowly eating her dinner. Once she had finished eating her dinner summoned her Keyblade she had strangely nicknamed " Noir " and started to polish it a bit. Piper yawns after she finished polishing her Keyblade before walking towards her bedroom. Once she was in her bedroom she slowly stripped out of her tank top and jean short's before climbing into her bed for a good night's rest . Just before falling fully to sleep Piper reaches over to her side drawer and turns off the lamp blanketing her room into darkness . 

Piper slightly tossed and turned in her bed for a bit before sitting up and pouting a bit given she wasn't expecting to have such a hard time falling asleep but then again it was drawing close to the anniversary of her father's death, it would now be hitting three years since he died sealing away the realm of darkness with the use of his life force. Piper yawns as she sat on her bed before looking towards her bedroom window noticing it was still somewhat out dark outside, so Piper slowly got out of her bed and headed downstairs thinking that maybe drink a glass of warm milk might help make her nice and sleepy . 

As piper started to slowly drink the glass of warm milk she had just finished making for herself, she let out a long drawn out yawn before drinking back the rest of the milk and placing the glass in her kitchen sink thinking about leaving it for tomorrow morning with the rest of her other dishes she had left after her supper that night. Once Piper had finished placing her glass in the sink she looked towards her living room feeling like passing out on her couch would be just fine then walking all the way back up to her bedroom.  
Piper walked to her living room before sitting on her couch only to quickly pass out and fall right asleep again. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile in the Realm of Darkness, Ansem was in a his war room looking at a few different maps which so happened to be full of different types of worlds as he was trying to figure how to bring back both the darkness to these worlds but also how to get himself out of the Realm of darkness once and for all . After sometime of looking at the maps he had laid out in front of him , Ansem was starting to get quite annoyed by finding out the only way to break out of the Realm of Darkness once and for all and to also bring back Darkness to the world's he needed someone from the Realm of light to break the spell it seems Sora had put around border of the Realm of darkness when he had sealed away all the darkness to just the realm of Darkness. 

As Ansem walked out of his war room still trying to figure out how he could find someone connected to the Realm of light with in his mind while he slowly started to walk towards his bedroom knowing that there was almost no way to find someone to help him in his goals . Once Ansem had walked into his bedroom he suddenly felt a strange flicker of darkness coming from the realm of light, he strangely wondered why he would be feeling such a thing given all the darkness should be held back by the barrier that was around the realm of darkness. While Ansem got himself ready for bed his thoughts suddenly went back to the flicker of darkness he felt not so long a go , once Ansem felt he was ready for bed, he walked over to his bed and sat on the edge of it before slowly laying himself down and slowly closes his eyes hoping that the flicker of darkness he felt was nothing more then just a fluke.


	2. Chapter 2

Ansem started to look around himself trying to figure out where he was and how he even got there when he noticed this wasn't his normal dream of killing off sora that he would have on a daily basis . As Ansum looked around he seemed to slowly figure out he was in some kind strange office building which he thought was a bit odd but also he seemed to be quite interested and intrigued by why he would end up in a place like this of all the place he could of dreamed of this came into his head. Then Ansem suddenly heard what he knew to be the sound of someone laughing , he then started to walk towards the sound wondering what could be making the sound. As Ansem started to go closer towards the laughing he suddenly started to noticed the traces of blood and body parts that seemed to be thrown all over the place . Ansem was quite surprised to see so many different body parts laying all over the ground as he slowly got closer to the source of the laughter. 

Once Ansem had made his way to the source of the laughter he seemed to noticed it was through a pair of glass office doors, so he shrugged his shoulders before slowly pushing the doors open and walking through them even though they had some splatters of blood all across them, it was only after opening them that Ansem noticed the splatters of blood all over them . After walking into the room Ansem looked around a bit before seeing that in the middle of the room was a young woman who was holding a blood covered keyblade and she also seemed to be having a wonderful time at what she was doing. 

Ansem looked at the young woman who he noticed to also be covered to head to toe in blood which slightly surprised him someone so young as her would brutally murder the people of this office building for no real good reason. As ansem looked at the young woman he noticed how lovely she was starting to look as the light from the nearby window would just hit her the right way giving off this strange heavenly glow . 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Piper was standing in the middle of the room with her asshole boss begging for his life in front of her , it turned out that the office ansem had entered was part of piper;s dream she had of killing her boss, given the fact she honestly found her boss to be an annoying asshole who thinks just cause he owned the company he could do whatever he wanted to his employee's. Piper then looks down at her boss with her blood covered keyblade which was just laying right against her bosses neck with a bit of a huge smirk on her face. " please don't kill me .. i'm sorry for what i did honest i'm really sorry " Piper's boss begged looking up at Piper with fear in his eyes given he had already watch alot of his other employee's be killed by piper " oh quit your whining you asshole .. it's giving me a headache " Piper said before rubbing the bridge of her nose a bit with her left hand, then she rose up her keyblade and started to swing down with it. As her keyblade came down and sliced the head off her boss , blood started to spurt up it a steady steam which end up covering her face and some what of her own body in his blood but it seemed like Piper didn't really care that her outfit and face were now covered in blood. Just before Piper could let out another laugh since slicing the head off of her boss who so happened to been kneeling in front of her. As she slowly turned around she ended up noticing some strange Guy she had never seen before just staring at her , it kind of put Piper a little on edge so she lifted up her still bloody keyblade and pointed it right at the strange guy's chest. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ansem who was honestly was finding all of this kind of arossing even when the young girl had just turned around and ended up pointed her keyblade right at his chest. " Wait, i'm not your enemy here , honestly i have no idea how i even ended up here"Ansem said to the young lady before lightly pushing the key blade that was sitting just right at his chest " i'm a traveler of sorts i just so happened to stumble upon this place by mistake " Piper slightly looked surprised by how this strange man covered in what seemed to be dark robes could easily push away her keyblade like it was nothing more then a ordinary sword. " um it's nice to meet you then " Piper said to ansem still feeling a bit leery about this man she was looking at just before they could continue their little conversation something seemed to be pulling Piper away from her world of dreams .

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Piper slowly woke up and looked around her room wondering what the hell could of woken her up from that strange dream she was started to have and the very strange but yet interesting man she had met there . As Piper looked around her room she finally laid eyes on what had woken her up " what the Hell Brother " Piper screamed at her older brother who so happened to be standing at the end of her bed holding a bowl filled with marshmallows . Piper's older brother who everyone just called Jr. given he was named after his and Piper's father looked at his little sister who was glaring a bit at him given he had woken her up from her dreams . ' It looked like you were having a nightmare silly and also Mom said to come get you " Jr. said to his sister piper was still glaring at her brother before letting out a long sigh " it wasn't a nightmare .. and what could mom want this early in the morning ? " Piper asked slowly pulling her bedsheets only to make marshmallows that her brother had thrown at her in attempts to wake her up fell on to her bedroom floor.


	3. Chapter 3

Piper yawns as she gets out of her bed, before stepping on one of the marshmallows " Really Jr .. you had to throw Marshmallows at me trying to wake me up " Piper yelled loudly, loudly enough that her brother could hear her , but he just laughs as he heads down the stairs. piper sighs before walking to her closet, as Piper was in her walkin closet she was still wondering, who the person she had met in her dream last night was. Piper lets out another yawn as she grabs out a pair of jean shorts from a nearby drawer and puts them on, then she walks over to where she keeps her tops before pulling out a Graphic Tank top to which she puts on. 

After getting dressed Piper walks out of her walkin closet and goes over to her nightstand before picking up her gummi phone, she then looks at it to see what time it was and that's when she noticed it was only five in the morning, piper then grumbles to herself given she wasn't supposed to get up around six in the morning , so she headed downstairs still pissed off at her older brother for waking her up early in the morning instead of letting her sleep. But before she could yell at her older brother for walking her up so early her . Once Piper made it down stairs she looked around but it seemed quiet almost a bit to quiet. 

" Mom .. Jr Are you around here ? " Piper called out 

" Oh we are in the living room " Piper's older brother called out 

Piper walks into the living room and smiles a bit before kissing her mother's cheek, then she says " morning mom .. so what is it you need from me ? " 

" oh King mickey is calling for you " Piper's mother said 

" oh um okay mom but couldn't this wait till later this morning ? " Piper asked 

" sorry Piper , King mickey said he needed to see you right away " Piper's mom said to piper with a bit of a smile. 

Piper sighs a bit before walking over to her gummi ship but then she stops realizing she never asked her mom where she was suppose to meet King mickey . then Piper pulled out her gummi phone and looked through her contacts before texting her brother ' hey bro do you know where i need to meet King mickey ' . 

Jr looked at his phone before sighing and texting back ' he said to meet him at yin sid's tower ' 

Piper smiled when she saw what her brother texted back to her then she sent back ' thanks bro see you when i get back ', Piper started up her gummi ship and headed off towards yin sid's tower . 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Meanwhile back in the Realm of darkness, Ansem was just waking up, " mmm that girl was really pretty " Ansem said to himself before letting out a small yawn, After Ansem had finished yawning he rubbed his eyes a bit while he started to sit up in his bed. Ansem looked around his room a bit his mind was still on the person he had meet strangely last night. As Ansem slowly gets out of his bed, he heads into his bathroom before slowly turning on the shower once Ansem got his shower just to his liking, he climbs into the shower and moans a bit as the warm water hits his body. 

As Ansem stood in the shower his thoughts went straight to the girl he had met last night. After Ansem finished cleaning his hair, he slowly started to wash his body, but while washing his body he suddenly saw the girl from last night kneeling in front of him just looking up at him with her ever so cute face then he heard her voice say " um do you want me to help you ? " 

Ansem was a bit stunned by hearing the girl's voice again almost as if she was there with him in the shower, After finishing up in his shower Ansem walked into his room and got dressed into a simple black robe with silver chains before heading to his throne room. As Ansem walks into his throne room, his mind was still on the pretty red headed girl whose name he wished he had gotten last night before things had gotten cut short between them. Ansem then yawns as he took a seat in his throne and looked around the room before he thought he heard that girl's voice again . 

Just like when he was in the shower Ansem suddenly saw the girl from the dream he had last night again off to the left side looking at one of the walls which he had filled with different keyblades he had gotten from different fights he had won. Then he got up slowly off his throne and walked over to her before asking her " so you like these huh ? " 

The Girl from the dream he had last night looked up at Ansem and smiled before nodding her head then looking back to the wall of keyblades and saying " yeah these are really pretty ," then she looked up at Ansem as seeing she was a few inches shorter then him before asking " how did you get these?" 

Just before Ansem could reply one of his minions walks into the room and looked around the room to see his master standing by his wall of Keyblades alone, he was swearing he heard his master sounding like he was talking to someone else in this room . Then the minion said " Master are you alright ? " 

Ansem looks at his minion before saying " yes i'm fine, do you need something ? " 

" yes master .. it seems like the realm of light is looking into ways of strengthening the barrier that is around us " the minion said 

Ansem quickly grabs one of the keyblades he had on his wall before slashing it at the minion in anger . After killing off the minion Ansem places his keyblade back on the wall and walks over to his throne now thinking how he was going to have to speed up his plans of getting out of the realm of darkness sooner then he would of liked.


End file.
